Norwegian Vacation
by Alexandra the Snow Princess
Summary: Violet and her family goes on a vacation to Norway to visit Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Will everything turn out alright? Or will chaos occur? Read to find out. Stay the heck away Trollers! Rated T just in case. You never know...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello to everyone! I would just like to say this is Violet's vacation story. I do not want to put in a summary because I couldn't think of one. Just read, review, favorite, and mostly enjoy! If you do not want to read this story GO AWAY. Flames will be put out with water, so STAY THE HECK AWAY TROLLS! I MEAN IT!**

**~Whatafan1**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Hey fellow readers! To everyone who does not know me, my name's Princess Violet, Queen Peach's daughter. I would just like to say I'm SO excited now! Why? Because, it is the annual 2 year vacation! That is our thing, to take at least one vacation every 2 years even if it is for a weekend. Pfft, I'm getting too far ahead aren't I? Well, let's go start from the beginning shall we?

Well, it was a quiet evening here in the Mushroom Kingdom and I was playing Spy Kids with my sister Katheline, my brother Dylan, and my ghost friend Kile, my cousins Ashlyn and Melody are asleep. It was our habit to spy on our parents for some reason, especially at night. Ever since I got that high tech spy kit from Dad, my siblings and I have been going mad with it. Geez, as a matter of fact, a few weeks ago I snuck into Bowser's castle and placed one of my high tech security cameras in his room! He talks about Mom in his sleep! He sleep talks about her! Haha!

All of that talking was caught on tape!

I showed it to my Dad and he laughed like crazy! I was glad Mom wasn't there when I showed him the tape, I would've been grounded by her for spying on Bowser in his sleep... And also recording it... "Violet, you are a cool spy. You're so much better than me and Katheline!", Dylan whispered on the spy pen that I gave for him, Katheline, and myself. The pen actually has a microphone so we can talk to each other if we're in different places. We were supposed to be asleep, but no, we are up and secretly talking on our spy pens. We pretend we are asleep if someone opens our doors. At least 21 minutes have passed by and I fell asleep after saying goodnight to Dylan and Katheline.

**_9 hours later..._**

I was in the middle of my dream and before the epic part of it I was awakened by a knock on my bedroom doors. "Princess Violet? Princess Violet?", a voice called from behind my doors. I woke up and I tried to go back to sleep. I think I drooled a little bit on my pillows over night. A knock came up again and I jumped, "Who is it?". I heard the voice come up, "It's still me your Majesty. You have a plane ride to Norway in a few hours, so you must get ready. You have only 1 hour to finish preparing and packing. Alright?", it was my usual Boo servant Patriot when I recognized her voice. She left after telling me I had to get ready.

I pondered over what she said, I gleefully yelled as I kicked off my soft purple blanket, "It's time to go to Norway!", I ran to my bathroom, took a shower, and rifled through my closet for my warm, white and purple, winter dress since it was summer over here and winter over there. I found it under my winter clothes part of my closet. I slipped it on and I put on my purple boots, I dashed out of my room and I went to my parents' room. Mom was in her usual pink winter dress and was helping Katheline with her sparkly, strawberry red dress. I snuck behind her and I hugged her when her back was turned, oh my gosh, I scared her. I am so glad she did not ground me, I'm not really allowed to scare people like that.

After I finished giving my family hugs I went to my room to start packing. Ok, let's see what I will be bringing with me. Ok, my iPod, one high tech camera for filming family moments (and possibly spy on the Norwegian Boos, I wonder what it would be like meeting a Norwegian one...), my ear buds for music, and last but not least my sketchbook + pencil (I like to draw things). And obviously clothes since we will be staying in Norway for 5 days. I can't wait! I called Justin and Jase to let them know that I'm going on a vacation and that I need them to watch over my pet cat Serene and her adopted kittens, Mittens and Darious.

I finished packing and I heard a knock on my door.

"Violet? Are you in there sis?", a small girl's voice came from the closed doors, "Yeah, what is it Katheline?", I replied to the questions asked by my little sister, "Well, Mom wanted me to tell you that we need to get going now. Our plane leaves in 60 minutes", "Alright, I will be there in a minute", I grabbed my backpack and I dashed out of my room to meet my family at the castle doors.

* * *

**_Author's note (continued):_**

**Violet: Vacay Time!**

**Mario: Excited sweetheart?**

**Violet: Am I? Hell to the yeah I am!**

**Peach: Violet! Language!**

**Violet: C'mon Mom, I'm 14 now, not 5. No need to be overprotective about language and all of the sort...**

**Peach: Violet, it is not ladylike!**

**Me: Wow Violet...**

**Violet: C'mon Whatafan1, make Mom change her mind about me saying bad words every once in a while...**

**King Boo: Guess who ended up on here!**

**Me: What the heck?!**

**Katheline: Gah! ! King Boo! **

**Mario: Oh my gosh...**

**Peach: I feel dizzy now...**

**Violet: *Runs away from King Boo***

**Me: What the f*** are you doing here King Boo?!**

**King Boo: I don't know, I just ended up on here. Btw, language for you...**

**Me: Shut the f*** up!**

**King Boo: Uh, you are 14 years old, not an adult kiddo. *Laughs***

**Violet: Ugh, that laughter... It creeps me out badly. As a matter of fact, I hear it in my NIGHTMARES!**

**Mario: What?**

**Peach: Huh?**

**Katheline: No wonder I sometimes hear you scream in the middle of the night!**

**Me: Alright, enough bickering everyone. I'm going to put these Author's Notes on at least every chapter or every few chapters**

**Violet: It's fine with me.**

**Mario: Yeah, I'm cool with it**

**Peach: Yes, same here**

**Katheline: Same here**

**King Boo: I'm not fine with it**

**Me: Uh, King Boo, GET OUT, we do not want you here!**

**All: YES, GET OUT! !**

**King Boo: We will see about that...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

After the castle doors were opened Jase and Justin were waiting there. "Hey guys, I see you got here pretty quickly. By the way how did you guys get here so fast? ", Jase replied, "Have you forgotten that we can teleport since we are ghosts?", I looked at him before saying, "Oh right.. I did forget. Well come in, come in!". I led them to the guest rooms and showed them my room where my cats are at. "Don't forget, I left you a list of things they like to eat, their behavior, everything, ok? I gotta go. Bye! I'll call you!", I said before I left them in one of the guest rooms.

My family waited in the carriage for me, I just dashed in there as if the world was about to end. Mom was startled by my sudden appearance in the carriage but she quickly calmed down. In about 15 minutes we arrived at our private jet and I was first up to get on board. The rest of my family followed up. I called dibs on the cushiony seat next to the window, I settled there while everyone else went to their spots of the plane. We flew to the sky after 15 minutes.

Katheline was taking a long nap on one of the seats and Dylan was playing "Sonic Colors" on his DSi. To be honest, I like Sonic games too. Give a shout out to Sonic! YEAH!

I was doing nothing but sitting on the seat for nearly an hour, I got bored so I pulled out my iPod and began listening to Ludwig Van Beethoven music. Oh my gosh, it's so peaceful, it's just what I like. Peace... I fell asleep after 5 minutes! Man, classical music is GOOD for relaxation, I'd recommend it for people who have sleep issues/ stress (it's a killer)/ or just want to relax.

I woke up around 1:30 in the morning. Did I really sleep from 1:30 pm to 1:30 am? Guess, I did... Wow... I have never slept for that long... Oh well, Aunt Brittany was still awake until 5 minutes later she went to sleep. I was pretty bored being the only one awake so I just indulged in the little shadow things I always do. So I just created little animal shadows and put them on the wall of the plane. I watched them 'swim' in the 'water', 'play', and even climb the 'trees' I made up. Geez, that was entertaining... (Yawn) I am going to sleep. Goodnight for now! (Sleeps)

6 hours later...

"Violet? Violet? VIOLET!", Dylan yelled as he shook me up. I pushed him off threatening to punch him by accident, he scared me so badly. Once I had him pinned on the ground with my fist next to my face I came to the sudden realization that I was about to hit my own brother. I got off of him, "Oh my gosh, Dylan! Don't scare me like that! I'm so sorry". Dylan accepted my apology. I was glad of that. I sat back down on the cushiony seat and I saw that we were about to land. I packed everything back in my backpack and I just prepared to land.

After waiting 15 minutes we finally landed. I just dashed out as soon as the door opened. "Fresh Norwegian air!", I gleefully yelled as I began to take in the cold air. I can't wait to meet the Princess and the Queen of Arendelle!

* * *

**Bowser**: What the hell? Who put up a video called "Bowser sleep talking about Queen Peach"?

**Mario**: Violet lent me her high tech camera so I spied on you in your sleep haha!

**Bowser**: That little brat! I will so destroy her when I see her again!

**Violet**: Uh, you know what will happen with that...

**Mario**: True sweetie... True...

**Violet**: A huge butt whooping and a YouTube video with over 21 million views!

**Mario**: Is it really that popular and funny?

**Violet**: Of course it is Daddy! Why wouldn't it be?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

** It has been a while since I've updated and/or written anything on here huh? I confess, I've been busy. But finally Chapter 3 is here! Enjoy! NO TROLLING! **

**~Alexandra The Snow Princess~**

* * *

I dashed around, trying to explore my new surroundings. My dad called out, "Violet! Come back! You can't leave our sight! We don't want to lose you!", I dashed back and I ran into my brother before I managed to stop. "Sorry Dylan...", I said as I pulled him up.

I turned my mind to something else and I bumped into someone. I turned around and turns out it was Daisy's sister Miracle. How do I know her? Well Mom told me about her tomboyish, outgoing friend so I know everything about her (and her crush on Luigi! They still aren't married! Geez! When the heck will Luigi propose to her? Ok, why am I even talking about this?). "Hey, have you se- Oh my gosh! Are you Princess Violet?! I've heard so much from my sister about you!", I nodded and Miracle shook my hand.

"MIRACLE, WHERE ARE YOU?!", I heard a voice call out from a distance. I squinted my eyes and I saw a(n) floral orange dress. It was Daisy, I recognized her as soon as she got close enough. I saw two little girls next to her when she finally stopped to talk, "Miracle, what the heck?! You had me looking for you like mad!", Miracle had an apologetic look on her face.

****~.^.~****

I helped Daisy up and I asked her after she gained her balance, "Who are those two girls?", Daisy let out a giggle and patted the girls on their heads, "This is Marina or Marie for short and this is her older sister Harmony."

Harmony let out a wave. Her hair... It was literally white as the snow around us, her eyes were oceanic blue, and her skin was pale like mine. Her sister Marie, on the other hand just choked out the word, "Hi..." Aww, shy guy personality! That's adorable. I saw the little twinkle in her purple eyes.

"So, what are you guys doing here in Norway?", I asked as I smiled at the little shy guy Marie, "Oh, we came to visit my friends Anna and Elsa of Arendelle. And you?", I replied in my usual excited voice, "We came to visit Princess Anna and Queen Elsa of Arendelle too!"

****~.^.~****

I thought about where the kingdom could be and it's 6 miles away from the airport, that's 31,680 feet. How do I know? One word. CALCULATOR! Yes, I packed a calculator in case I needed it. Apparently, just now I needed it! Haha... Ok, that wasn't funny wasn't it? I guess it wasn't.

We checked into a hotel and I immediately retired to one the soft beds. I forgot what I was going to ask Dad until I jerked my head up fast with a widened smile, "Hey Dad, can Katheline and I play outside?", he looked at me and thought about it. I thought it was going to be a 'No' until I saw him nod. Katheline and I dashed out of the hotel doors into the winter wonderland outside. "Weeeeee!", Katheline and I yelled in unison as we slid down the long snowy hill and leapt into on of the other hill. We saw two other girls in the snow who popped their heads out of the hill next to us.

It was Harmony and Marie. "Hi Harmony!", I said as I waved my hand. I pulled the girls out of the snow and the little girls were not wearing winter coats. "No coats?", I asked as I tilted my head to the left a little bit, Marie and Harmony shook their heads no.

****~.^.~****

"Well why not?", Katheline asked before I could even say that question. "Well, we have powers over ice and snow so... We aren't, you know, bothered by the cold", Harmony replied with her head bent so she doesn't even look at us.

I wanted to change the subject and I did, "Hot chocolate anyone?" The girls looked at me happily and they ran to the hotel leaving me behind. _What just happened?_, I asked myself before I snapped back to reality, "Hey! Wait for me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: It's been a while has it? I'm so sorry on that... Well enjoy the story! I hope it makes up for the long wait...**

**~Alexandra The Snow Princess~**

* * *

_**"Hey! Wait for me!"**_

_**~Chapter 3~**_

* * *

I quickly caught up with my sister and friends (not sure if they should be considered "new" friends) and we made it to the hotel. We were covered in snow. Covered. The girls Harmony and Marie looked much more paler than before. The snow looked like it was camouflaging them.

I opened the door and we went to the cafe. "4 regular hot chocolates, please." I asked politely and we waited at a table for our order. We were called after 2 minutes have passed and I picked up the cocoa and said thanks to the person who delivered them.

We walked up the stairs and we found our hotel rooms. We knocked and our knocks were answered. It was nearly 11:00 pm and we have to leave for Arendelle in the morning. I just drank my cocoa and I went to bed for 2 reasons:

1. I was tired.

2. I want to wake up at least fresh in the morning.

* * *

**(8:30 a.m.)**

****~.-^-.~****

I woke up around 8:30 in the morning and I got ready seeing that my parents and Katheline were awake. I took a nice, warm shower and to make sure I was awake after I finished showering I put my face in icy cold water. That perked me up instantly. Sometimes I regret doing that. I forgot why though.

Katheline was already dressed in her strawberry red dress with a red ribbon tied around her strawberry blond hair. Dad, the usual wear. Mom, as always, her pretty pink dress. I'm going to wear my purple and white dress. It has a snowflake design embedded on the chest area, I thought it was perfect for Norway and trying to make a good first impression. I'm meeting the royal family for crying out loud! You have to at least look decent for them.

After I finished getting ready and all of that stuff I leaped onto Dylan's sleeping body to wake him up. "Dylan? Get up, get up, get up!", Dylan groaned as I continued to shake him awake. He rubbed his eyes seeing that everyone was ready and is waiting for him to do the same. He gasped and ran over to the bathroom to get ready. That was funny. Hehe...

I packed my iPod and I went to the lobby of the hotel (I did let my parents know they were 'cool' with it. Get it? Haha! Ok that wasn't funny now, was it?). Daisy, Miracle and the girls are there. We talked for a little bit. Marie was tired, she climbed onto my lap and tried to sleep on me. How cute is that? Really cute... I remember the first time I took care of one of my cousins when she was a baby. I believe it was Ashlyn... So, yeah I do a good job with kids. I try to keep them happy. If all else fails I turn to either my parents or my Aunt Brittany.

Well, Marie fell asleep on me. I didn't mind one bit. If I did mind I would've pushed her off the second she tried to climb on my lap. Dad, Mom, Katheline, and Dylan _finally_ came out of the hotel room. Ugh, I hated waiting a long time for them. Sorry, I can get impatient after a while... That's one thing Mom doesn't like.

"Alright, is everyone ready?", Dad asked while smiling. I nodded along with everyone else (except for Marie, she was still sleeping). I grabbed my designer bag and put it on my left shoulder. Surprisingly Marie was so light for me to carry. She was like the 7 year old version of a newborn baby. Harmony wanted to come in my family's carriage, Daisy didn't mind after Harmony and I asked her. I gave Marie to Daisy and we went to our carriages waiting for us outside in the snow.

Harmony sat on my lap just like Marie did and rested her head on my chest. I ran a hand through her Snow-White hair and she smiled. We were in the carriage for 65 minutes until we finally arrived in Arendelle. "Harmony, time to wake up", I whispered as I gently shook her awake. Harmony rubbed her eyes and she got off of my lap.

I was glad that I still had my royal purple coat on me. It would've taken me a little bit to put it back on me. I climbed out of the carriage and I caught a few falling snowflakes. I walked towards the gates and I saw that they were open. That's when I saw her...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **

**Enjoy the story. That's all I have to say.**

* * *

**_"That's when I saw her..."_**

**~Chapter 4**

* * *

I saw her... The Snow Queen of Arendelle! In other words I saw Queen Elsa. I've heard so much about them! It's so hard to actually meet someone you've always wanted to meet in person! Geez, you may try to be calm but to me you'll just end up turning the situation to an awkward one, wouldn't you say? I say it's true.

I slowly took a few steps forward just to get a better look. Dad came in along with everyone else. It felt pretty awkward. Aunt Brittany just went directly to Princess Anna and extended her arms out for a hug. "It's been such a long time hasn't it?", Aunt Brittany asked before turning her attention to Queen Elsa. "Yes, yes it has Brittany. We've missed you." Queen Elsa responded before she smiled at everyone else.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I haven't introduced you to my family yet, haven't I?", Aunt Brittany said before introducing us to Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. The Queen smiled and asked us to come on in. I tried to soak in all of my new surroundings and we went into the study. I saw two little girls, a little boy and two adult males. We were introduced to everyone in the room. The little 10 year old girl named Julia was the one who mostly excited, "YAY! New people!"

She ran and pranced around the study like crazy until she accidentally ran into me. "Whoa, this is awkward..." I said before I got up. "Need a hand?" Julia smiled and grabbed my hand. I didn't really do anything at that moment. Geez, I was frozen! Not literally. I just did not know what to do with everyone staring at me and Julia. Awkward silence...

"What?", I asked as everyone still stared, Dylan broke the silence, "Uhhh... Nothing! Gotta go, bye!", he said as he ran out of the room for some reason. Dad chased after him. I sat down on the comfy sofa and I stared at the fire. _Mom, Dad, Dylan, Uncle Luigi, Daisy, Miracle, Aunt Brittany, King Roland, Prince Kristoff, Princess Anna and Katheline _left the study, leaving me, Julia, Evan, Kaley, Harmony, Marie, and Queen Elsa.

Marie and Harmony drew constantly what they always knew about (snow, don't be surprised), Queen Elsa was reading to Kaley, Julia was dancing around the study (the room is huge so there's plenty of room in it to do whatever), and Evan sat around the cozy fire, and I listened to music on my iPod while I read a book.

Julia was curious about what I was doing and she stood behind me trying to take a look at the book. "Whatcha reading?", she asked as I turned a page. I didn't hear her so I pulled off one of my earbuds, "Come again? I couldn't hear you." Julia repeated, "I said, whatcha reading?", I responded as I turned my head towards her, "I'm reading '_Between The Land and The Sea_'", Julia smiled. She had something planned up her sleeve for me. I knew it. She left me alone as I looked at the time.

It was at least 11:00 pm and I was tired from reading. "Your Majesty, where will I be sleeping?", I asked the Queen as I covered a yawn. Queen Elsa smiled and took me to one of the guest rooms at the end of the hallway. "Here's the guest room you will be staying in. If you need anything my servants will attend you." Queen Elsa whispered as she opened the door for me. The room was big.

It was gray, it had a nice canopy bed (with curtains), a nightstand, a huge window, and a bathroom. It was simple but still it was nice. "Thank you Queen Elsa", I mumbled as I stumbled towards the bed. Before she closed the door the Queen whispered, "You don't need to call me formally, just call me by my name alright?", I nodded as she slowly shut the room door.

I put on my lavender nightgown and I tucked myself in.

* * *

**1:30 am**

****~.-^-.~****

Remember when I said that Julia had something planned up her sleeve for me? Well, I was right.

"Violet! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!", Julia whispered as she shook me up. I moaned as I opened one of my eyes, "Julia, it's 1:30 in the morning, go back to sleep..." Julia looked at me before laying on me saying, "Look, I just can't. The sky's awake, now I'm awake so we have to PLAY!"

"Look, can't you wait 7 more hours?"

"No..."

"Well, I can! Go play by yourself."

I pushed her off the bed and off me. I heard Julia quietly gasp and she climbed back on me and opened one of my eyes. "Do you want to build a snowman...?", she whispered. I opened both of my eyes and smiled, "I may not have snow powers like you but I'm in!" Julia grabbed my hand and we ran outside, she dragged me through the halls and my powers dripped out of my right hand leaving a trail of black shadows. I grabbed my winter coat just in time before we reached the palace doors. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!", Julia finally lets go of my hand and I let her do her thing. She led me up the valley and we found a frozen lake.

"Sledding?", Julia asked as she created a sled made of ice. She happily jumped on and I pushed the sled down the snowy hills. Before the sled stopped we leaped off of it and landed into a soft snowy hill. We tossed the snow up into the air and we ice skated. Finally we built a snowman. "OLAF! Where are you?", Julia asked playfully as she looked around for this 'Olaf'. "Uh, Julia, who is Olaf?", as soon as I said those words I felt a hand touch my arm.

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!", a voice said as I turned around. I saw a snowman and it said, "Hi! I'm Olaf!", I screamed and kicked his head. Julia caught the head and she said happily, "This is Olaf."

I dropped my defenses and I calmed down. I shook Olaf's hand and he asked, "Want a warm hug?", I smiled and hugged him.

We stopped our fun and games and we finally went back to the castle. "So, you have powers just like your mother?", I asked as we slid down the hills, "I sure do Violet!"

We talked about random things before we came to the wooden castle doors, well... We should've not snuck out... 'Cause our parents are standing right there at the castle doors.

* * *

**Julia, Evan, Kaley, and Roland belong to CreepyFan. I hope I've lived up to your expectations Creepy. The other OC characters belong to me. I do NOT own Mario or Frozen. See ya in the next chapter!**

**~Alexandra the Snow Princess~**


	6. Chapter 6

**"We should've not snuck out. 'Cause our parents are standing right there at the castle doors"**

**~Chapter 5~**

* * *

Our parents were looking at us directly in the eyes glaring angrily at us. Elsa somewhat intimidated me. "Julia, how many times did we tell you NOT to leave the castle walls without supervision?", Elsa angrily asked Julia. Dad said the exact same thing. "You two had us worried sick!", King Roland said joining the rambling. "C'mon, why do you worry so much about me? I'm not a baby anymore!I'm 14 years old!", I said directing my attention to Mom. "We were just building a snowman!", Julia yelled as she clutched my arm seeing if I could do anything.

"Remember what happened 2 years ago Violet?! I don't want a repeat of that horrid night!", Mom yelled at me with tears slowly starting to come in. I remembered what happened when I was 12 years old, yes, I don't want a repeat of that dark, stormy night (read the story "Captured"). My eyes widened at those words, I know Mom was trying to protect me but seriously? I learn from my experiences and I try to hone in on my fighting skills, I CAN FIGHT for crying out loud!

I want to be independent! I want freedoms! Julia and I were nervous. You can tell. I was sweating black shadows and Julia was sweating ice. "Mario, Peach, I'm done with your daughter. Her punishment is up to you two." Elsa said talking to my parents. "Hey! How come Violet is off the hook?!", Julia cried as I was motioned into the castle, "Because she isn't my daughter. If she was I would've given her the same punishment as you." Elsa responded.

My punishment is that I'm not allowed to play or do anything fun for the next 3 hours, eh, to me it's not bad. I like to read so I went to the library. Julia, on the other hand, had to squeeze in Arendelle history class to this morning.

King Roland was at the library when I came in. "Ah, Violet, I never thought that I would see you here. Any book in particular that you want?", he asked as I looked around. "Erm... I would like... That one." I responded as I pointed to a book with a moonlight blue cover. He took the book out for me since I wasn't tall enough. "There you go. Enjoy it." he said as he gave it to me with a smile.

"Thanks" I walked away from the library and I went straight to my guest room.

The cover of the book made my curiosity and excitement rise. It had the image of the moon shining brightly over the ocean. I knew it was a fantasy book and I wanted to jump right in. I put on my earbuds and played my favorite song from "H2O: Just add water", the H2O theme song. I sang along with it for quite some time, I was startled by a voice saying, "Wow", I turned my head and I saw Julia standing there with a big smile on her face, "You never told me you could sing! You sound so pretty!"

I was petrified, I've always stood in the shadows about singing in front of people (well, adults mostly). I was afraid I was going to screw up if I sing in front of adults. It was past my time for doing nothing but read so I decided to do something fun with Julia. "Do you wanna go outside to the gardens?", I asked hopeful that she can. She nodded happily. "Lead the way Julia!"

I ran with her through the halls and we finally made it to the garden. We climbed a few trees first. I hummed a little song that I made up out of climbing and about being a Princess. That is until Julia told me to sing my tune:

Me:

_Why must a Princess be so proper every day?_

_They expect her to be so perfect in every way_

_But, when I sing this song_

_Don't get me wrong_

_I'm perfect the way I am!_

I climbed more sturdy branches and Julia joined in on my song.

**Julia**:

**So true!**

**They expect so much from me**

**They want me to be the Princess just like every other one**

**But I will not give in**

**I don't care on what they say**

**It's part of who I am!**

Julia and I jumped from the top of tree onto a thick powder of snow

Me:

_Princesses.._

_They must always have the so-called traits of_

_Beauty_

_Grace_

_Poise_

_Fairness_

_Calmness_

_And kindness_

**Julia**:

**Geez**

**We climb the trees**

**We mess with our powers for good or trouble**

**We run and roam across the halls**

**Yet we don't fall**

**And we stuff our faces**

**(Talking) With...**

Me and Julia:

**_Chocolate_**!

Me:

_What can we do?_

_They won't listen_

_They want us to get betrothed_

_That is when we come of age_

_Why, why, why?_

_They just ask too much_

_Me_ and **_Julia_**:

_It's the truth_

**But we refuse**

_It may be tradition _

**But...**

**_WE DON'T CARE!_**

Me:

_We are unique_

_Who cares on what they say_

_We will just be ourselves!_

**Julia**:

**Yeah**

**(Talking) Why can they let us be ourselves?**

**I hope they get that message**

_Me_ and **Julia**(singing):

_We will not follow on the traditional ways_

**As long as we are just ourselves**

**_Just ourselves..._**

Julia and I hugged each other when we finished our song. "No one can tell us what a real Princess is", Julia said as she wiped the snow off her hair. "Oh yeah. Soooooo... Do you want some hot cocoa?", I asked out of curiosity, Julia quickly nodded and we ran inside for some hot cocoa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**"Oh yeah. Soooooo... Do you want some hot cocoa?", I asked out of curiosity, Julia quickly nodded and we ran inside for some hot cocoa."**

**~Chapter 6~**

* * *

We ran through the halls and finally found the kitchen. I grabbed a pot, milk, marshmallows, and some chocolate. It took me a little bit to make the hot cocoa. Mom taught me how to make hot cocoa, by the way. Julia waited on the sidelines. I came out with two cups for just me and her. I put the rest of the cocoa in a clean teapot that I found. We went to the study and I lit the fire up. We were alone for a few minutes laughing at our chocolate mustaches until Elsa came in, "There you are."

"WE DID NOT DO ANYTHING!", Julia and I yelled in unison and we put our hands up as we were startled by Elsa's voice. Her eyes widened before they finally relaxed. "Oh.. It's you..." I whispered as I clutched at my heart trying to calm it down. "I figured you two would be in here. I just came in to make sure." Elsa said as she walked towards a chair.

Evan came in also along with Kaley. "Hi everyone. Where's Olaf?", Evan asked as he tried to look around the study for Olaf. Everyone (including me) shook our heads no. Evan was a little sullen for a bit. That is before he beamed at the smell of hot chocolate, "Heeeeyyyyy. What's that smell?", he took a whiff of the air again before concluding, "(gasp) Hot chocolate!"

Kaley sat down with me and Julia by the fire. She wanted to cuddle, so we cuddled. Even Evan joined in on our cuddling. Who could resist a good cuddle? Only a really stupid, idiotic person in my opinion would not like a cuddle.

I'm SO glad Elsa did not bring up the song Julia and I sang while we were in the garden. I'm mean seriously, if she did I think I would've ran out of the study. Elsa left us to ourselves and Julia got up from the cuddle. I did the same. "Hey, I'll be back in a little bit." I said to the three kids in the room, I left the door open and I walked the halls.

I was dazed for a few seconds in the hall until I heard piano music which snapped me out of my gaze. I followed the sounds and pressed my ear against the door from which the music was coming from. I quietly opened the door and Elsa was there with her fingers playing the ivory keys. She finished one of the songs that she was playing and I spoke, "Wow... That was amazing. You never told me you could play the piano."

She turned around and saw me a few feet behind her. She was startled for a second but she calmed down, "Oh.. Thank you. You must have a delicate ear for music, don't you?" I nodded and she patted the seat for me to sit down. "Can you play it?", she asked with her hand on my shoulder, I nodded, "I can play only one classical piece and a song that I made up. I can't play anything else." Elsa smiled and responded, "Well then, play the pieces that you know."

"O-Ok", I stammered as I played. I played _**Moonlight Sonata**_ and a song that I made up that expresses my emotions and my love for my family. My song was called "_**Always be with you**_" I think I've written 5,500 words in that song (which took me 3 1/2 months to write). I was in the piano room for 40 minutes with Elsa. She did like my made up song more than **_Moonlight Sonata_** mostly because it was written from the heart. It was extremely hard work for me to write and play that song on the piano. Literally. It's been 3 years since I've touched a piano, I play the violin most of the time. On very, very rare occasions I would play the piano.

Elsa played her made up songs on the piano. I sat on the carpeted floor watching her play. Her facial expression matches the tone of the music. Some parts made me silently cry because the of deep emotions and, well, the sadness in her pieces. I felt her pain.

The emotions were grief, pain, sadness, and finally a minuscule bit of anger and hatred. (Is that the first time I've used a big word? You're possibly gonna see more big words. I take honors classes in high school. Eventually I'll move up to AP in my junior year. I'm a sophomore.)

After her final song she turned around and saw me hugging my knees and rocking myself while I cry in silence. She walked over and comforted me. To me, she is kind of like my alternative or secondary mother. She cupped my face and wiped my tears with her thumbs.

"No more tears now, alright? There's no need for them." Elsa said as she helped me up off the ground. I nodded. "Sorry there was just so much emotion in your songs. I couldn't help but cry. I felt your pain."

As I said those words I saw flashbacks of Elsa's past. Oh man... The way she said "go away" to Anna... As the flashbacks ended I watched Elsa walk to a family portrait and put her hand on it. I walked over to her and I quickly put my hand on hers.

She looked at me and we locked eyes. She saw my eyes quickly change from light sapphire blue to royal purple. My vision turned white and I saw Elsa's memory.

Elsa was 8 and Anna was 5, I saw them playing in the snow together and at around noon on that day their parents came in and called them in for the painting. The smiles... I loved that. Everyone was so happy on that day...

The memory ended and as soon as I snapped back to reality I smiled. "Wow. You really had a great time with your family haven't you Elsa?", Elsa widened her eyes, "H-How did you know?" I grinned and I responded, "It's an insight Elsa. It's like a peek of a curtain into another person's life."

Elsa was a total loss for words. She was completely silent for a while.

Our eyes were still locked and Anna came in. "Hey Elsa! Hey Violet! Uhh... What're you guys doing?" Elsa mumbled as she gripped my hand tightly, "She saw my memories... She saw my deepest memory..." Anna tilted her head and said, "Come again?"

Elsa repeated this time a slight bit louder, "She saw my deepest memory..." Anna was confused and contemplated on the words that came out of Elsa's mouth, "What? What memory did she see?" Elsa looked at Anna and smiled before putting her finger on the painting, "This one..."

Anna was shocked, "You can see memories Violet?" I nodded. "I just saw your saddest memory. The memory when you're parents passed away." Anna and Elsa's expressions were unreadable. I blushed, what were they even thinking of me? It's probably the first time they've met a person with clairvoyance powers.

They were practically gawking at me.


End file.
